licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Franklin Clinton
miniatur|Franklins Unterschrift '''Franklin Clinton (* Anfang August oder Ende Juli 1988 wahrscheinlich in Los Santos; auch Frank oder The Kid genannt) ist einer der drei Protagonisten von Grand Theft Auto V sowie ein Kleinkrimineller. Er ist der jüngste der drei Protagonisten aus GTA V. Franklin ist 1,85 Meter groß, wiegt 86 Kilogramm und hat braune Augen. Leben Franklin ist 25 Jahre alt (laut Nummernschild seines Autos (FC1988) und Motorrads (FC88)). Er ist wahrscheinlich in Strawberry geboren und aufgewachsen. Sein Vater verließ die Familie bereits früh und Franklin hat keinen Kontakt zu ihm. Seine Mutter war cracksüchtig und erzog ihren Sohn in einfachen Verhältnissen groß. In der Schule kümmerte sich Franklin wenig um den Unterricht und hatte seinen ersten Sex bereits mit 13. Schon als Teenager verlor Franklin seine Mutter. Ob sie an einer Überdosis starb oder als Bandenmitglied der Families erschossen wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Trotz des schwierigen Verhältnisses der beiden scheint Franklin immer noch traurig darüber zu sein. Zu Beginn der Handlung lebt er mit seiner Tante Denise in Strawberry. Er besuchte die Davis High School. Nach einer Mission von Lester wechselt er seinen Wohnsitz in die Gegend Vinewood Hills. Sein Geld verdiente er lange Zeit zusammen mit Lamar Davis als Autorückholer bei Premium Deluxe Motorsport, einem Autohaus. Der Besitzer der Firma ist der armenischstämmige Wirtschaftskriminelle Simeon Yetarian, der seit Jahren Zinswucher betreibt und die Fahrzeuge seiner Kunden von Lamar und Franklin „zurückholen“ lässt, wenn die Kunden bei der Ratenzahlung in Verzug kommen, was in Yetarians Geschäftsmodell fest angelegt ist. Später lernt Franklin durch seinen Freund und Mentor Michael den Kriminellen Trevor Philips kennen und gemeinsam begehen sie Banküberfälle und andere Tätigkeiten mit kriminellem Hintergrund. Durch Michael lernt er auch Lester kennen, der später der Auftraggeber für Franklins Attentatsmissionen ist. Dadurch bekam Franklin sein Haus in Vinewood Hills. Im Vergleich zu Trevor ist er zwar als Gangster nicht so erfahren, trotzdem hat er viele Stärken. Franklin ist klug und körperlich stark. Er kennt sich zudem sehr gut mit Scharfschützengewehren aus. Er ist Mitglied der Families. Franklins Spezialfähigkeit Jeder Protagonist im Spiel hat eine eigene Spezialfähigkeit, die ihm in bestimmten Situationen besonders von Nutzen ist. Franklins Spezialfähigkeit ist das Autofahren in Zeitlupe, das mit einer bestimmten Tastenkombination während des Fahrens aktiviert werden kann. Der Spezialfähigkeitsbalken nimmt ab je länger man die Spezialfähigkeit nutzt. Man füllt den Balken wieder, indem man gegen die Fahrtrichtung fährt, Zusammenstöße möglichst knapp vermeidet und sehr schnell fährt. Die Spezialfähigkeit wirkt auch wie ein Boost, der die Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Autos kurzzeitig um 30 bis 50 Prozent erhöht. Missionsauftritte Hauptmissionen *Franklin und Lamar *Rückführung *Komplikationen *Vater & Sohn *Chop *Eheberatung *Stretch ist raus *Der Juwelenraub *Mr. Philips *Der Hotelmord *Mord mit vielen Zielen *Drei sind eine Gruppe *Stadtsafari *Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall *Müllwagen (auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Bugstars-Ausrüstung (auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Masken (auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Abschleppwagen (auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Blitzaktion *Der Sittenmord *Der Mord im Bus *Gegen das Gesetz *Das Auge am Himmel *Tief drin *Mord auf der Baustelle *Vorbereitung für das Ding in Paleto *Raubtier *Das Ding in Paleto *Affige Angelegenheit *Ausspähen des großen Dings *Träger *Frischfleisch *Das Bureau ausmisten *Die Pläne des Architekten *Feuerwehrwagen (nur bei „Fire Crew“-Methode; auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Der Bureau-Überfall *Lamar am Boden *Planen des großen Dings *Nagelbretter (nur bei subtiler Methode; auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Gauntlet (nur bei subtiler Methode; auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Bohrer (nur bei brachialer Methode; auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Die falsche Fährte (nur bei brachialer Methode; auch mit Michael oder Trevor spielbar) *Das große Ding *Ein wenig Vernunft (nur bei Option A) *Die Zeit ist reif (nur bei Option B) *Die dritte Alternative (nur bei Option C) Nebenmissionen Fremde und Freaks *Einen Gefallen im Schlepptau *Noch ein Gefallen *Noch immer ein Gefallen *Ein weiterer Gefallen *Ein letzter Gefallen *Paparazzo *Paparazzo – Das Sexvideo *Paparazzo – Die Partnerschaft *Paparazzo – Der Absturz *Paparazzo – Ihre Hoheit *Paparazzo – Realitätscheck *Harte Arbeit *Weit draußen *Der Rand des Universums *Graswurzeln – Franklin *Graswurzeln – Die Abholung *Graswurzeln – Im Schlepptau *Graswurzeln – Der Rauchstreik *Kalkuliertes Risiko *Liquiditätsrisiko *Gezieltes Risiko *Verkalkuliertes Risiko *Dämonenaustreibung – Franklin *Ein Sternchen in Vinewood *Der Letzte Sonstiges *Children of the Mountain (optionale Internet-Aktivität) Trivia * Franklin ist ein Mitglied der Families, einer Straßenbande aus Los Santos. Diese These bestätigen einige Tattoos und Sprüche der Mitglieder. * Als der erste Trailer zu GTA V erschien und noch kaum was über das Spiel selbst bekannt war, wurde Franklin häufig mit Carl Johnson, dem Protagonisten von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, verwechselt. Im ersten Trailer sah Franklin nämlich noch ganz anders aus und war außerdem nur ganz kurz zu sehen, wie er vor der Polizei flieht. * Das wahrscheinliche Alter kann man am Autokennzeichen FC1988 seines Buffalo S und FC88 von seinem Motorrad ableiten. Sein Sternzeichen ist Löwe (siehe Tattoo). * Er ist DJ, hat zwei vermutliche CDJs (Mixer) und zwei Vinylplattenspieler in seinem Haus stehen. * Franklin kann Türen von den meisten Fahrzeugen öffnen, ohne dabei eine Scheibe einzuschlagen, und kann Autos viel schneller kurzschließen als die anderen Protagonisten. * Franklin ist der einzige Protagonist, der bei keinem der drei Enden von GTA V stirbt. * Franklin und Lamar haben sich in der Davis High School kennengelernt. * In einer Mission erzählt Lamar Trevor, dass er einmal einen Dreier zusammen mit Franklin und einer Frau hatte. * Wenn man Franklin außerhalb einer Mission mit einer anderen Figur begegnet und ihm dann folgt, wird er erst eine Warnung aussprechen und sich dann umdrehen, um den Spieler k.o. zu schlagen. Das führt zu einem „Außer Gefecht“-Bildschirm und ins nächste Krankenhaus. * Seine Ex-Freundin ist Tanisha Jackson. * Er hat im Alter von 13 Jahren seine Jungfräulichkeit an Tonya Wiggins verloren. * Seine E-Mail-Adresse lautet frankie@eyefind.info. * Franklin sollten in der Beta-Fassung noch weitere Fremdenmissionen zu Teil werden: ** zwei Stück für einen Mann, der „Dale“ hieß. ** einige mit zwei im Clinch liegenden Nachbarn, möglicherweise Mrs. Avery und Mrs. Bell. ** eine zusätzliche von Barry, in der er einen Hubschrauber mit einer Ladung Marihuana stehlen sollte. Trailer thumb|center|610px Bildergalerie Franklin Randaliert V.png|Franklin macht Randale Homie und Hund Artwork V.png|Franklin mit Baseballschläger und Chop GTA V Manana.jpg|Franklin fährt einen Manana Franklin.jpg|Franklin (2. v.l.) mit Lamar (3. v.l.) und Michael (1. v.r.) en: Franklin Clinton es: Franklin Clinton pl: Franklin Clinton pt: Franklin Clinton ru: Франклин Клинтон Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Families-Mitglieder Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Kinder des Bergs